Picture To Burn
by FallenAngelsFeelNoLove
Summary: Songfic Neji just dumped Ino and she spends time thinking about "the four words" and her relationship with Neji. ShikaxIno if you squint. Done to the song Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. Bad summary, Good story.


FallenAngelsFeelNoLove: I've had this in my mind for a while, but never had the chance to write it. So, I hope you enjoy it!!!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Summary: Songfic. To Taylor Swift song 'Picture to Burn' Don't know how to describe it. Just read it. Its better then it sounds…

"_We need to talk, Ino_"

The four words a girl never wants to hear from her boyfriend.

"_We need to talk, Ino_"

The four most dreaded words in the world of dating.

"_We need to talk, Ino_"

Those four words mean that something serious is about to happen.

"_We need to talk, Ino_"

Those four words usually mean that the boyfriend is breaking up with you.

"_We need to talk, Ino_"

Those four words that would haunt her forever.

"_We need to talk, Ino_"

She should have known that as soon as he said those words he was going to break up with her.

Flashback

"_We need to talk, Ino" Said Neji._

"_Yeah, Neji, what is it?"_

"_This just isn't working out for me." Neji said_

"_What isn't?" Ino asked, confused._

"_This relationship," Neji stated bluntly_

"_W-w-what d-d-do you mean?" Ino stuttered_

_Neji sighed. He should have known that this wouldn't be easy. "I mean that we can no longer be in a relationship. I'm breaking up with you."_

_Ino hadn't replied, she just ran. Away from Neji and away from those four haunting words. Ran as hard and as fast as she could. _

End Flashback

_State the obvious,_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself_

_More that you could ever love me_

Ino flopped down on her bed. She couldn't believe it. She had thought that Neji was better then that. That there was the miniscule chance that he had ACTUALLY liked her. But NOOO!!! He loved himself more then he could ever love her.

"Yeah. If he was actually human he might have liked me" Ino thought. "But he can't be. Stupid Narcissist!"

_So go and tell your friends_

_That I'm obsessive and crazy,_

Then the worst part was after she broke up with Neji, he went around telling people lies about their relationship. No one would believe that none of those things were true. Well Naruto believed her. "What the hell am I thinking," Ino thought, "NO ONE BELIEVED A DAMN THING THAT I SAID!"

_That's fine_

_I'll tell mine_

_You're gay,_

Hmmm…. Now that she thought about it, Neji was probably gay anyway. He never said anything to any of the girls in the village! How could he have asked her out if he was gay. How could he have asked her out if he LOVED himself so much?

"And I had liked him." Ino thought. "But really, how could he?"

_And by the way,_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck, _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really been a lie_

"Neji had pretty much ruled the relationship. I wasn't allowed to do anything. Which sucked." Ino shook her head. "Maybe I'm just a sucker for pretty eyes. First Sasuke, then Neji"

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn_.

She reached under her bed and pulled out a lighter. Then she took one of the pictures off her night side table that showed her and Neji together. It was a time when they were actually happy. But things, and people, change. "Maybe it was just Neji who changed, and I stayed the same." Ino thought. "Oh well, what's done is done"

She held the lighter up the picture. Watching the picture burn gave her some sort of sick pleasure.

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

"Hm," Ino thought, "Which of his friends could I go out with to get back at Neji? Now that I think about it, he didn't have many friends. He had more of 'aquitances' Naruto is taken by Hinata, and she'll kill me if I go near him. Sasuke… well, I'm over him, so it would be pointless plus Sakura would kill me. Um… aw hell, who really cares?"

_And if you come around saying' sorry to me_

_My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be_

It was no joke, Ino's dad was EXTREAMLY protective of her. Which could be the reason that after her first few boyfriends, she just so _conveniently_ forgot to tell her father about all her boyfriends, fearing for their lives. Especially since her father had threatened to castrate them, slowly and painfully, if they over stepped their bounds. Buuttt…. Telling her dad was now starting to sound very good.

'_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really been a lie, yeah_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn._

Ino picked up another picture of Neji and her. Ahh… happy times. To bad they couldn't last. What's done is done. She smiled softly. She had been happy with Neji, and thought that he was happy too. "THAT LYING, BITCHY, GIRLY LOOKING, EXTREAMLY HOT GUY!" She shouted, very loudly, someone might add.

"Is everything alright up there, Honey?" Ino's mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom," Ino answered. "Everything is just fine," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

'_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

THAT WAS IT! Ino was tired of mopping around like a love sick puppy. She was SO over him. The next time she saw him; she would give him a piece of her mind.

Ino smirked, she suddenly had a very interesting thought about Neji involving a tree, and her shuriken and kunai and target practice on a vital part of the male antimony. "Yeah," Ino mused. "That sounds like a good idea. A really good idea." (A/N: Insert evil laughter here )

Ino threw a kunai in the general direction of her radio/ boom-box thingie, knowing that it would turn the radio onto this western station that she liked. Sakura had gotten her started on western music, and Ino had to admit, it was pretty damn good.

Hmmm… Ino remembered this song. It was by an American signer named Taylor Swift. A really good song. One of her favorites, actually. It was kinda ironic how well this song fit her mood right now.

'_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really been a lie, yeah_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard,_

_I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really been a lie, yeah_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,_

_You're just another picture to burn._

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn._

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn._

**TWO WEEKS LATER!!**

(A/N: You know, I really hate it when people put these kinds of things into stories, yet I'm doing the same thing now. Hypocrite, much?)

Neji found him self attached to a tree in a very uncomfortable position. It probably had something to do with the kunai that was uncomfortably close to his crotch… Who knew that Ino would react so badly to being dumped. And her father… That guy could give Ibiki a run for his money in the integration and torture department. For a dude, he sure could bitch slap hard…

When Kiba found Neji in the middle of a tree in the Team 8 training grounds, he had a hard time getting Neji down because he wouldn't stop laughing. Later, Neji was walking around Konoha and saw Ino laughing at something the Nara boy, Shika-something said. Neji felt sort of sad that it wasn't him Ino was laughing with. But fate decreed that they were to break up. And as a Hyuuga, he couldn't argue with it. But why was he so sad now? Had he made a mistake breaking up with Ino?

At least she was happy now. Happier then she had ever been with him. Oh, well. It was all for the best

**THE END!**

FallenAngelsFeelNoLove: A friend of mine, who also happens to be on ff, and I came up with all these ideas for stories, mostly one shots and drabbles and this was one of the ideas. It sounded so good in my head, but it SUCKS on paper… I hope you didn't hate it that much.

Any way, for your lovely authoress, REVIEW, DAMNIT!!! But pretty please, no flames. Grins


End file.
